Ihmissusi
by Lemmie-chan
Summary: Duas amigas... Um lobo... Uma lenda... Ana Haika e Lemmie chan escrevendo juntas!
1. Chapter 1

**Lê: **Olá, pessoas! Essa fic non sense eu estou tendo a honra de escrever com a Ana Haika, minha miga do coração. A gente espera que vocês gostem!!!

**Ana: **A honra é minha, escrever ao lado dela, eu vou contar pra todo mundo amanhã... hehehehe... e vocês vão gostar porque vai ser bom demais da conta!!!!

Beyblade não nos pertence, mas a gente ainda consegue o Kai (Ana) e o Brooklyn (Lê)!

**Ihmissusi**

Ana estava começando a ficar preocupada. Geralmente sua amiga era uma das primeiras a chegar na escola, e já estava quase na hora de fecharem os portões. Até que ela notou uma figura de cabelo assanhado e uniforme amassado correndo que nem uma louca em direção a escola.

- Fala, Kô. Tudo beleza? – perguntou a de cabelos loiros avermelhados quando a outra chegou perto. Ela esperou pacientemente que a outra, que estava curvada e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, recuperasse o fôlego.

- Defina 'beleza' – ela respondeu, entrando na escola com os ombros curvados.

- Ihh, já vi que tá mal... – começou, mas foi interrompida por um grito.

- Srta. Haika, pode me dizer o que está fazendo fora da sala de aula??

- Bom, senhor diretor, tecnicamente, a aula ainda não começou – ela disse, apontando para o relógio.

- Hm. Acho bom você estar na sua sala quando aquele sinal tocar, mocinha! – virou-se e foi embora antes de ver a careta que a garota fez por causa do 'mocinha'.

- Mocinha é a vó... Agora, eu queria mesmo saber, porque ele só reclamou comigo?? Você é invisível por acaso? – perguntou, olhando desconfiada e acusadora para a amiga, que tinha assistido tudo calada.

- Seja a segunda aluna com as notas mais altas da escola e ele te deixa em paz – ela disse, rindo de leve. Ana torceu o nariz.

- Não, obrigada. Mas, sério Kô, você tá chegando tarde no colégio, tá cansada, com olheiras... Tá rolando alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, preocupada com a amiga, mas antes que ela pudesse responder, o sinal tocou.

- Eu falo com você no recreio, agora vai pra sua sala, se não você vai acabar se metendo em encrenca!

- Pode deixar, mamãe – Ana disse, irônica, antes de se virar e rumar para sala. Komaki simplesmente balançou a cabeça e foi para sua sala, que era do lado oposto.

**xX No recreio Xx**

- Ei, Komaki!! – Ana chamou a amiga, que conversava com Brooklyn numa mesa que estava lotada de gente. Komaki olhou para ela e assentiu com a cabeça, pediu licença a Brooklyn e foi até a amiga.

- Eu realmente não entendo porque você perde tempo com esse idiota – Ana falou quando estavam juntas, sentadas num banco mais isolado.

- Ana! O Brooklyn não é idiota. Ele é muito inteligente e bem legal também.

- Você que sabe. Mas e aí? O que é que tá te incomodando?

- Bom, eu sei que é meio ridículo, mas ontem eu vi um lobo no quintal da minha casa. O pior é que não é a primeira vez que vejo ele. E... – ela parou, hesitante.

- E? – Ana perguntou, curiosa e impaciente. Komaki sorriu. Sabia que Ana acreditaria nela, e era só por isso que tinha resolvido contar à amiga.

- Bom, ontem eu olhei bem nos olhos dele... E... Sei lá, Ana, eles pareciam humanos! – ela soltou e em seguida olhou para os lados, apavorada pela possibilidade de alguém ter ouvido.

- Então tem um ihmissusi rondando sua casa? Que _máximo_!! – Ana exclamou com os olhos brilhando.

- Um... O que? – perguntou Komaki confusa.

- Um ihmissusi, mas isso é em finlandês... Como é que vocês chamam... Ah! Lobisomem! – ela concluiu, triunfante.

- Um lobisomem, Ana? Isso é sério! – ela reclamou.

- Mas eu estou falando sério! Tem uma lenda no meu país que fala que os lobisomens não atacam ninguém e que uma pessoa pode ficar com a forma de lobo por muito tempo se for enfeitiçada. O encantamento acaba quando alguém reconhece sua verdadeira identidade ou oferece pão ao lobo. A má notícia é que, mesmo voltando a ser humano, a cauda do antigo lobo fica para sempre.

- Olha Ana, eu fico feliz por você dar tanto valor a sua cultura mãe e tudo mais... Mas isso é impossível!!

- Eu não acho. Como era o lobo?

- Ele, bom... Era cinza e azul escuro.

- E quantos lobos você acha que existem dessa cor?? Ai, que legal! Quando ele aparece?

- Não é sempre... Mas ele só aparece de noite...

- Sua mãe sabe dele?

- Até parece, né Ana! Minha mãe vive trabalhando, e quando tá em casa tá dormindo! Outro dia eu fiquei preocupada porque ela tava demorando demais e quando abri a porta ela tava dormindo em pé com a chave na mão – ela disse, com uma gota.

- Fala sério. Mas de todo jeito, hoje eu vou dormir na sua casa, beleza? Aí a gente tira essa história a limpo.

- Combinado. Você... Acha mesmo que pode ser um lobisomem? – perguntou, começando a acreditar na amiga.

- Claro!! – nesse momento o sinal toca – Hoje eu não tenho o último período, vou embora mais cedo. A gente se vê na sua casa as quatro, ok?

- Certo.

**xX Na casa de Komaki Xx**

Komaki não parava quieta. Desde sua conversa com Ana, ela estava nervosa e ansiosa. Estava tão entretida em seus pensamentos que deu um pulo de quase dois metros quanto ouviu a campainha.

- Tô indo! – correu até a porta, e quando abriu, a visão que teve foi, no mínimo, única! Parada na porta de sua casa estava Ana com inúmeras sacolas cheias de pão e um avental cor de rosa de florzinhas e babadinhos – A-Ana... Pra quê tudo isso? Onde você arranjou tanto pão?

- Ah, fui eu que fiz! Eu não tinha certeza se tinha ficado bom, então repeti a receita... Sete vezes – falou, sorrindo alegremente.

- Sete ve... Ana! Por que você não experimentou pra ver se tava bom???

- Sei lá – ainda sorrindo. Komaki com uma gota mutante.

- E qual é q desculpa pro avental? – Ana olhou pra baixo confusa, então corou e arrancou o avental de si rapidamente, jogando para longe como se ele queimasse.

- aff...Era o único que tinha lá em casa... E eu vim correndo, por isso esqueci de tirar!!

- Tá bom. Vamos pra sala, é de lá que eu vejo ele.

- Vamos!!

Já tinham se passado algumas horas, tinha anoitecido, e elas já estavam entupidas de tanto comer pão. De repente...

- Ana, _olha_!! – exclamou Komaki. Ana rapidamente arregalou os olhos e procurou o que ela mostrava. Até que ela viu. Um lobo grande e imponente, azul bem escuro e cinza. Komaki tinha razão, os olhos dele realmente eram humanos...

- Ana! Ana, o que você está fazendo?!

**xXoOoXx**

**Lê: **O que será que Ana está fazendo? Onde ela arranjou tanta farinha pra fazer pão? Quem é o lobo?? Essa e outras respostas no cap.2!!!

**Ana: **Aff... Eu... Querem saber leia o próximo cap... Huahauhauahuaha... Morram de curiosidade!!! A farinha posso falar, onde trabalho sobrou farinha, e fui pegando e também fui pedindo emprestado dos vizinhos!! Quero ver como vou pagar eles depois... aff...

**Ana e Lê: **Deixem reviews!!! Beijos!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lê:** Cap.2! Desculpem a demora e espero que gostem!

**Ana: **Vão gostar eu garanto ou seu dinheiro de volta... Mas como não deram nada então... Deixa quieto...

Beyblade não nos pertence, mas a gente ainda mata a Ming Ming (Ana e Lê).

**Ihmissusi**

- Ana! Ana, o que você está fazendo?!

- Indo até o ihmissusi, ué – ela respondeu sem nem olhar para Komaki, indo para o quintal com um pão particularmente grande na mão.

- Enlouqueceu, mulher??

- Relaxa! Os humanos em forma de lobo não atacam!

- Como você sabe? – perguntou, cética.

- Ah, é o que a lenda diz – respondeu Ana, mas parou de andar.

- Bom, fofa, uma outra lenda também diz que um homem gorducho voa num trenó puxado por renas e dá a volta ao mundo numa noite parando em todas as casas com crianças, descendo pela chaminé e deixando presentes! – ela exclamou, nervosa. Dessa vez Ana olhou para ela abismada.

- Komaki!! Não vai me dizer que você não acredita no Papai Noel??

- Você tá brincando, não tá? – perguntou, dando um passinho pra longe de Ana.

- Tô sim! – falou sorrindo alegremente antes de se virar e ir até o lobo. Ela chegou perto, mas ele se esquivou, parecendo desconfiado – Ei, Kô, dava pra você vir aqui e dar o pão a ele? Acho que ele deve deixar você se aproximar dele...

- T-tá... Posso tentar... – ela foi até onde Ana estava e pegou o pão da mão da amiga. Abaixou-se, apoiou o joelho no chão para ter equilíbrio e estendeu o pão ao lobo, colocando-o aos seus pés para ele cheirar. O lobo rodeou o pedaço de massa assada, mas depois de um tempo pegou-o e comeu.

Com o susto pelo que aconteceu depois, Komaki caiu sentada e Ana escancarou a boca. No lugar do lobo, encontrava-se um garoto mais ou menos da idade delas, bonito e, bem, er... _gostoso. _Não que elas estivessem mesmo interessadas, mas é meio difícil de não notar o abdome definido de alguém quando o alguém em questão está PELADO, saca?

No momento seguinte, Komaki estava de olhos fechados e mais corada que o possível gaguejando alguma coisa ininteligível e Ana rapidamente puxou uma das toalhas que estavam penduradas no varal e jogou pra ele. O garoto se enrolou com a toalha e se levantou, olhando as duas garotas confuso.

- Vamo, anda, todo mundo pra dentro antes que algum dos vizinhos resolva sair pra ver o que tá acontecendo! – dizendo isso, Ana puxou Komaki pra dentro da casa e fez um sinal impaciente com a mão para que o garoto as seguisse. Quando ele passou por ela, Ana fechou a porta de vidro e também a de madeira que ficava atrás, só por garantia.

Como Komaki ainda parecia meio alterada, Ana tomou a frente.

- Ei garoto, você tem nome? – o garoto olhou pra ela como se ela fosse maluca. Parecia meio nervoso, mas respondeu mesmo assim.

- É Ka...Kai.

- Kakai? Que nome esquisito! – ela exclamou, franzindo o cenho.

- Não é Kakai! É Kai... Só... Kai.

- Ah, tá, agora sim! Ei Kô, você tem alguma roupa de homem aí pra emprestar pro Kakai?

- É Kai!!! – ele disse, com raiva.

- Tá, tá, que seja! E aí Kô, tem ou não? – ela perguntou, olhando pra amiga.

- Não sei... Ah! Tem a calça que o Tyson deixou aqui naquele dia da festa que ele esqueceu que tinha de vir fantasiado e você fez ele usar as roupas da minha mãe de fantasia... Peraí que eu vou pegar!

- Ok! Por enquanto você pode sentar aí nesse sofá, Kakai!

- Meu. Nome. É. Kai.

- Eu. Não. Tô. Nem. Aí – antes que o garoto pudesse replicar, Komaki voltou com uma calça bege dobrada nas mãos.

- Pronto – falou, estendendo a calça para Kai – Você pode se trocar naquele banheiro – completou, apontando para uma porta no fim do corredor. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, pegou a calça das mãos da garota e foi até o banheiro sem dizer uma palavra.

- Ana, isso tá acontecendo de verdade? – perguntou Komaki, ainda olhando a porta do banheiro.

- É o que parece... – de repente, as duas ouvem um barulho de tecido rasgando, seguido de um grito e depois silêncio. Elas duas se entreolharam, receosas. Momentos depois, Kai saiu do banheiro.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Komaki preocupada.

- O que aconteceu?? O QUE ACONTECEU??? ISSO aconteceu!!! – ele gritou, virando de costas pras duas e apontando para a sua... cauda?

Komaki arregalou os olhos e Ana assumiu uma expressão pensativa.

- Mas é claro... Faz sentido! – exclamou baixinho quando ligou uma coisa à outra.

- O _que _exatamente faz sentido? – perguntou Kai desconfiado, com os olhos pegando fogo.

- Bom, pela lenda, se a gente soubesse seu nome e te reconhecesse, você voltava a ser um humano normal... Mas como nós não te conhecíamos, te demos pão, isso significa que você fica pra sempre com a cauda do lobo – ela disse, sorridente.

- Ah, que _ótimo_! – ele exclamou, irônico, e se jogou sentando numa cadeira. Ana e Kô se sentaram no sofá na frente dele.

- Você tem sobrenome, Kakai? – perguntou Ana.

- Hiwatari... KAI Hiwatari.

- Certo, certo... – ela disse, balançando a mão como se não importasse – Quantos anos você tem?

- 17. Por que tantas perguntas?

- Por nada, ué. Só curiosidade. Mas tudo bem, você tem razão. Pode fazer perguntas agora – Ana respondeu, sorridente.

- Hm... Como é seu nome?

- Meu nome é Anamatéia Haika, mas me chame de Ana. Tenho 17 anos. Nasci na Finlândia e me mudei pro Japão há dois anos. Moro sozinha num apartamento minúsculo. Estudo no último ano do colégio Hadaíba e faço parte da equipe de futebol – ela falou rápida e sorridentemente. Ele se virou para a outra garota.

- Eu me chamo Komaki Watakuki, pode me chamar de Kô ou Maki se preferir. Eu nasci aqui no Japão mesmo. Quando eu tinha dois anos meus pais se divorciaram e eu moro aqui nessa casa com minha mãe desde então. Também tenho dezessete anos e estudo no último ano do colégio Hadaíba – ela fez uma pausa avaliando o que tinha dito – E você? A Ana fez algumas perguntas, mas tudo que sabemos é seu nome e sua idade.

- Er... Bom, meus pais morreram quando eu era pequeno e meu avô me criou... Eu nunca fui a um colégio, tinha um professor particular, Boris, que cuidava de toda minha educação. Eu fiz uma, er, quer dizer... Não sei como aconteceu, mas um dia, quando dei por mim, era um lobo... Depois disso eu não me lembro de muita coisa... Nem de como eu vim parar aqui... – ele assumiu uma expressão concentrada e pensativa. Mesmo sem perceber, botou as pernas em cima da cadeira onde estava e apoiou as mãos entre elas, sentando como um cachorro, Diante da pose e da carinha dele, Ana não resistiu.

- Ahhhhhh, você é a coisa mais fofa do mundo!! – exclamou, agarrando o pescoço dele com se ele fosse um bichinho de pelúcia. Kai se debatia par se livrar do abraço de urso de Ana, e começava a ficar de diferentes cores pela falta de ar – Kô, a gente pode ficar com ele? – perguntou, soltando um pouco o abraço e olhando Komaki com cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Como assim, ficar comigo? Pare de me tratar como se eu fosse um cachorro! – reclamou, sem conseguir se livrar do abraço.

- Ahh, mas é que você era um há cinco minutos atrás! – justificou Ana, sem largá-lo.

- EU ERA UM LOBO!

- Ana, não sei... É difícil... Mas, se não com a gente, onde ele vai ficar? É o jeito – falou Komaki, ignorando a discussão.

- Eba!! – festejou Ana, voltando a sufocar o pobre do Kai.

- Mas tem muitas coisas a considerar... Ele não está matriculado em escola nenhuma, não tem documentos nem roupas... E onde ele vai morar? – comentou Komaki, voltando a se concentrar – Claro que os documentos e a matrícula eu consigo fazer no computador, é até fácil, mas o resto...

- Bom, ele podia até ficar lá em casa, mas você sabe que eu não durmo em pé por pouco... Não tem nem um pedacinho de chão pra ele ficar...

- E aqui em casa só tem dois quartos, o meu e o da mamãe... Isso sem falar que eu acho que ela notaria se um garoto estranho começasse a morar aqui em casa... – de repente uma luz pareceu acender nos olhos dela – Já sei! Lembra aquele depósito abandonado perto do cais que você foi treinar outro dia? Ninguém nunca vai lá, e com uma arrumação da pra alguém morar!

- Boa idéia, Kô! E fica perto do meu cafofo, assim eu posso ficar de olho pro Kakai não se meter em encrenca!

- É Kai, caramba!!

- Que seja! Vamos lá agora! – falou Ana, animada, e começou a ir para porta.

- Ana, espera! – exclamou Komaki – A gente pode até ter escolhido um lugar pra ele morar, mas tem ainda o problema das roupas! Ele não pode sair sem camisa por aí, isso sem falar no rabo!

- Hm... Tive uma idéia! – ela disse e foi mexer na bolsa que tinha trazido com ela – Achei! Olha, o treinador me deu isso hoje antes de eu ir pra casa, são os novos uniformes do time! É como se fosse um protótipo, então é masculino – disse ela, mostrando um casaco tipo moletom azul escuro e uma camisa azul clara com detalhes brancos, as cores do colégio – A camisa deve servir direitinho, e se ele amarrar o casaco na cintura, disfarça o rabo! Pega – completou, jogando as roupas pro garoto. Ele vestiu e, por sorte, a camisa ficou no tamanho certo e o casaco disfarçou direitinho a cauda.

- Legal, Ana! Funcionou! – exclamou Komaki, alegre.

- Claro que funcionou, a idéia foi minha! – disse Ana, dando um sorriso Colgate.

- Até que você não é inútil como eu pensei que fosse – comentou Kai.

- O-que-você-disse? – perguntou Ana, furiosa, com os olhos em chamas e uma aura negra ao redor.

- Nada – ele falou cinicamente, e passou por ela com as mãos no bolso da calça e os olhos fechados indo em direção a porta.

Komaki botou seu casaco e foi atrás dele rindo discretamente e Ana seguiu os dois, pisando duro.

**xXoOoXx**

**Lê: **Esse foi o capítulo dois! Espero que tenham gostado! Agora um aviso, eu vou viajar dia vinte deste mês e só volto dia primeiro de agosto, por isso minhas fics vão ficar meio paradas! Mudando de assunto, eu vou cumprir minha função que é responder as reviews!

_**Helena Hiwatari – **_Espero que você também tenha achado esse capítulo muito bom e muito engraçado!!! E viva o lobo cinza e azul!!!

_**Io-chan – **_Que bom que você gostou da fic, e ainda bem que você acha que fazemos uma boa dupla! A continuação está aqui!

_**Mary V – **_O capítulo dois chegou, e espero que você tenha gostado! Fico feliz por você achar isso!

_**Atsuko Tenshi – **_Suki-hime!!!!!!!!! Não morra, o capítulo dois tá aqui! O três vai demorar um pouquinho, mas tudo bem, né?

Beijos

**Ana: **Bem, agora que as reviews foram respondidas, então mande mais, e se vocês não mandarem sabe o que vou fazer com vocês??? NADA, PORQUE NÃO ADIANTARIA FAZER ALGO CONTRA VOCÊS... ENTÃO SE NÃO FOR DAR MUITO TRABALHO MANDEM REVIEWS... Afff... Acalmei, tô calma, 1, 2, 3, 4... Bem é isso vou indo nessa paz!!! 5, 6, 7...


	3. Chapter 3

**Lê: **Não me matem!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Um milhão de desculpas pela demora!!!!!!!! A culpa não é da Ana, é da inútil aqui!!!!!!!

**Ana: **Inútil, você faz toda a fic, eu... É impossível dizer que essa fic é minha também, mas mesmo assim, só dei algumas idéias... Deixa pra lá...

Beyblade não nos pertence. Nem nunca pertenceu. Nem nunca vai pertencer. Bom, vocês sacaram.

**Ihmissusi**

- E aí, o que acha? – perguntou Ana, que tinha esquecido o mau humor. Eles estavam num depósito abandonado, escuro e muito sujo.

- Nojento – disse Kai, com sinceridade e nojo.

- Ah, deixa de ser mal agradecido! – replicou a garota, e foi atrás da acender as luzes.

- Não se preocupe, podemos dar um jeito – disse Komaki ao garoto gentilmente, e foi atrás da amiga. Kai seguiu as duas com o olhar. Para ele, elas eram muito estranhas. Decerto, ninguém em sua "casa" o tratava assim. Todos eram muito polidos com ele, menos seu professor e seu avô, que eram, e não havia outra palavra para descrever, cruéis. Mas ninguém era como aquela menina loira, que o tratava com um igual. Nem como a outra, de cabelos castanho-escuros, que era gentil. Será que era isso amizade? Será que havia encontrado logo no primeiro dia? Talvez, mas sua experiência de vida lhe dizia para não ser otimista.

- Ei, Kakai! Vai ficar aí a noite inteira? – gritou Ana, que já tinha subido para o segundo andar.

- O nome é KAI!!!!!!!!!! – ele gritou, indo atrás dela.

**xX Algum tempo depois Xx**

A faxina estava indo relativamente bem. Bom, pelo menos, já dava para ver o chão, que antes estava coberto de poeira.

- Não dá!!!!!!! Isso não vai ficar limpo NUNCA!!! – reclamou Kai, cansando e coberto de poeira e suor.

- Não seja pessimista, Kakai! – exclamou Ana, apesar de estar sentada no chão e encostada na parede recuperando o fôlego.

- Não estou sendo pessimista, estou sendo realista! – ele replicou, abrindo os braços e mostrando a enormidade do lugar que ainda estava sujo.

- Os dois estão certos – falou rapidamente Komaki, para impedir uma briga mais séria – Por hoje tá bom, tem espaço suficiente para pôr um colchão para você dormir. Agora vamos pra casa da Ana. Lá tem um computador pra eu fazer seu registro e tem também um colchonete de quando eu fui dormir lá.

**xX No apartamento de Ana Xx**

- Ok... Já estou no sistema de computadores da cidade. Kai... Como se escreve seu sobrenome?

- H-I-W-A-T-A-R-I – soletrou.

- Certo. Data de nascimento?

- 17 de Agosto de... – ele parou de repente.

- De 1990, né? Você tem a mesma idade que a gente! – completou Ana.

- É... Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Bom, muitas... Como seus pais se chamavam?

- Kurt e Irina Hiwatari.

- Bom, eu não posso botar aqui que você é japonês... Seria muito fácil descobrir a farsa. Mas com esses nomes... – Komaki assumiu um ar pensativo por alguns instantes – A não ser que... Bom, ninguém vai desconfiar que você não é russo...

- Rússia? Boa idéia!! Assim, se eles forem conferir, a gente pelo menos tem tempo de dar um jeito... Informações desse tipo não podem chegar tão rápido! Podem? – perguntou Ana a amiga.

- Não podem não. Bom, agora você já está registrado... E legalizado no Japão! Só falta matricular você na escola... Ei Ana, você acha que consegue imitar a assinatura da minha mãe? Assim a gente pode fingir que ele é filho de uma amiga dela a quem ela recomendou a escola...

- Se eu ACHO que consigo? Fala sério, Maki! Assim você me ofende – ela falou, fazendo pose.

- Bem que eu suspeitei... Você tem mesmo cara de delinqüente... – comentou Kai como quem não que nada.

- Nem vou comentar ¬¬. EI!!! – ela completou, olhando acusadoramente para Komaki.

- Eu não to rindo, não... É só impressão sua... – falou a garota, virada para o computador e tentando segurar o riso.

- Impressão uma ova ¬¬

- . foi mal, Ana.

- Aff... Na boa.

- Vocês são sempre assim? – perguntou Kai, meio confuso.

- Assim como? – perguntou Komaki a ele sem entender.

- Lindas? Maravilhosas? Tudo de bom? Geniais? O máximo? Porque a gente é tudo isso, sim – completou Ana inocentemente.

- Não – negou o garoto – Assim... Não sei explicar! É que vocês ridicularizam uma a outra, mas depois riem e tá tudo bem! Nem pedem desculpas!

- É que ela é minha amiga – disseram as duas em uníssono, sorrindo.

- Então amizade é isso? Insultar a pessoa sem ter que pedir desculpas?

- Claro que não! – replicou Komaki rindo. Kai estranhou, mas não disse nada – Claro, a gente brinca, mas tudo tem limite!

- Então o que é amizade? – teimou o garoto.

- Amizade é... É poder contar com alguém em todas as horas, é ter alguém pra dividir as alegrias e as tristezas, é nunca estar sozinho, é...

- É tudo – completou Ana.

**xX No dia seguinte Xx**

Ana e Kai estavam sentados numa mesa pequena na minúscula cozinha-sala-quarto da garota. Ele estava absorto em pensamentos e ela parecia um zumbi ou coisa parecida, agindo no piloto automático. A atenção dos dois foi chamada quando a campainha tocou.

- Tem uma chave reserva embaixo do tapete! – Ana gritou, meio com raiva do barulho. A porta foi destrancada e Komaki entrou já pronta pra escola.

- Bom dia! Olha Kai, ontem quando eu voltei pra casa eu procurei numas caixas de coisas pra caridade que a mamãe tinha separado e peguei essas roupas... Eram do meu irmão, ele tá na faculdade e isso nem mesmo cabe nele... Mas em você vão ficar perfeitas! E Ana, no caminho pra cá eu passei no Joe's... – ela continuou, virando-se para a amiga e estendendo um copo descartável que fumegava. Os olhos de Ana brilharam quando viu o copinho.

- Cafeína!!! Graça a Deus – ela exclamou puxando a embalagem da mão da outra garota – Finalmente! – falou depois de tomar alguns goles – Kakai, pode se trocar no banheiro. Ia ser esquisito se você fosse pra escola no primeiro dia com a farda nova da equipe de esportes.

O garoto nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de corrigir a garota. Nunca havia ido a uma escola na vida e a experiência seria interessante.

**xX Na sala de espera da diretora Xx**

- Lembre-se Kai: você é filho de uma grande amiga da minha mãe e veio da Rússia estudar aqui no Japão – alertou-o Komaki pela milésima vez. O garoto fez que sim e voltou a se concentrar na porta onde se lia "Sr. Kuragi, Diretor". A voz enjoativa da secretária o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Podem entrar, queridos... – disse a mulher de uns trinta anos, usando um terninho rosa claro, os cabelos cor de rato presos num coque e óculos com pequenos cristais na armação.

- Obrigada, senhorita Ryona – agradeceu Komaki educademente.

- De nada, querida! – respondeu a mulher, sorrindo.

A primeira impressão que Kai teve ao ver o diretor do colégio sentado na cadeira em frente a ele foi de um tomate. Muito alto e alguns quilos acima do peso, sem falar no rosto sempre vermelho vivo de tanto gritar e se estressar com os alunos, era mesmo um tomate que Hoshito Kuragi lembrava.

- Senhorita Watanuki, a que devo a honra? Há algum problema? – perguntou à garota – Quem é esse jovem? – completou, ao notar a presença de Kai.

- Não senhor, de forma alguma... Esse é Kai Hiwatari, filho de uma grande amiga de minha mãe. Ele é russo, mas os pais o mandaram para o Japão para completar os estudos... Tenho aqui uma carta da minha mãe que explica tudo – disse, estendendo a carta que Ana havia escrito – O Sr. Hiwatari chegou ontem ao Japão, e infelizmente não teve tempo de providenciar o uniforme ainda... Mas é um profundo desejo de seus pais que ele comece a estudar o quanto antes. Aqui estão todos os documentos dele, assim como os históricos escolares – continuou, estendendo uma pasta com todos os documentos falsos que havia feitos para o garoto. O diretor pegou-os da mão dela e os examinou.

- Ora, ora, mas vejam só! Você tem notas exemplares, Sr. Hiwatari! É sempre bom ter alunos como você aqui! Infelizmente, apenas uns poucos, como a Srta. Watanuki aqui, possuem um desempenho acadêmico tão bom! Não espero nada menos que o melhor do senhor.

- É claro que não, senhor. Será uma honra estudar aqui – disse o garoto polidamente.

- Ótimo, ótimo. O senhor pode começar hoje mesmo. Uma pena que a sala C está cheia... Não poderei botar você na mesma sala que a Srta. Watanuki...

- Porque não o põe na sala A, diretor? Talvez ele consiga controlar o Tyson, o Daichi e a Ana... O senhor vive dizendo que eles não tem jeito! – acrescentou Komaki rapidamente.

- Ótima idéia! O senhor vai ficar na sala A... Srta. Watanuki, pode ir para sua sala. Não se preocupe, eu mesmo levarei seu amigo até a sala e apresentarei a seus novos colegas!

- Muito obrigada, senhor – agradeceu – Tenha um bom dia – acrescentou, e saiu, depois de lançar um olhar de boa sorte ao garoto. Conhecendo o pessoal da sala A, ele ia precisar, e muito.

**xXoOoXx**

**Lê: **Esse foi o capítulo 3. O 4 não vai demorar tanto, prometo! Agora, as reviews!

_**Nandinha Da Vinci:**__A gente não vai mais demorar a postar, sério! E sobre as confusões... Pode apostar!_

_**Io-chan: **__Bom... Espero que o quatro também esteja, né? Hehehe_

_**Helena Hiwatri: **__Viva o Kakai, com certeza!!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!_

_**Atsuko Tenshi: **__Não morra!!! Já postamos E a tendência é o Kai ficar cada vez mais fofo!!_

_**Final Fairy: **__O cap.3, finalmente!!!!!!!!! Tomara que você não tenha esperado muito... E que tenha gostado desse cap. Também!_

Beijos pra todas!! O Kakai também tá mandando :DD

**Ana: **Aff... Agora que ela agradeceu as reviews... Bem, vou dar meu tchau filosofal... "Nas horas difíceis da vida, você deve levantar a cabeça, estufar o peito e dizer de boca cheia... agora fudeu!!!" tchau!!!


End file.
